Little Talks
by Ariadnerue
Summary: Korra/Asami, oneshot. Korra was so exhausted lately she usually didn't remember their short conversations in the middle of the night when Asami woke her from her nightmares.


_So I actually started this before Let Your Colors Bleed and sort of wrote them at the same time after that because they go together. But they also stand alone, like the cheese, so you don't need to read Let Your Colors Bleed for this to make sense or vice versa._

_Fun fact: some of this story is based on an actual, deeply personal, and somewhat painful event in my life! HAHAHAHahahaha why did I do this._

_Takes place pre-season 4._

* * *

Asami was awoken by a scream.

It was never the best way to wake up, especially when the scream belonged to Korra.

She reacted immediately, standing from her cot and slipping into bed beside the Avatar in one smooth motion. She was used to it by now, having slept in Korra's room with her for the past week for the express purpose of waking her from her nightmares. She seemed to be the only one that could calm her down.

Asami had tried really hard not to read into that too much. And failed.

She knew she had feelings for Korra. She'd known for a while now. And before Korra had been poisoned, Asami had started considering sharing this fact with her.

But everything was different now.

"Korra, wake up," Asami murmured, wrapping one arm around Korra's waist and reaching up with her other hand to smooth the hair out of Korra's face. The position was intimate, yes, but through some trial and error Asami had come to realize it was the best way to anchor Korra into the here and now and release her from the grip of her nightmares.

"Wake up, you're safe," she said firmly.

Korra woke up gasping.

This was always how it started. She'd heave for air for a few moments like she'd been suffocating in her sleep, and then the tears would come. At least, that was how it used to go. Holding on to her like this could usually head off that reaction.

Instead, she fixed her wild eyes on Asami's in confusion, hands clenched so tight in the sheets her knuckles were white.

Asami just held her gaze, running her hand up and down Korra's arm.

"Asami," Korra finally panted, and Asami just gave her a sad smile and nodded. Korra buried her face in Asami's neck and curled as close to her as she could. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't," Asami hushed her gently. "It's okay. You're okay."

Korra just nodded, and Asami could feel her trying to slow her breathing.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind," Korra croaked. Asami swallowed hard but didn't respond. "Do you think if I was going crazy I'd know it?"

"No, I don't think you would," Asami replied gently. Korra nodded against her neck. "So you must be okay."

Korra let out a sardonic laugh that didn't suit her at all.

"Okay," she sighed, her voice husky with exhaustion. "Sure I am."

"Go back to sleep, Korra," Asami whispered into Korra's hair. "I've got you."

"Good," Korra murmured, and it wasn't long before Asami felt her relax and heard her breath even out.

Asami let out a long sigh. It was hard to see Korra like this. It was wearing on her. But she held herself together for her sake, because Korra had enough to deal with on her own. She didn't need to see Asami cry, and she definitely didn't need Asami to tell her she was falling in love with her.

So she let the tears fall when Korra was asleep. And she held her and let herself pretend Korra had never been poisoned and things had just gone on like they were supposed to and Korra had fallen for her and they were together.

But it wasn't enough.

Asami had dated girls before. She'd dated boys before. But she'd never loved anyone like this before. It was like having a stomach ache that never went away, and if it ever did go away its absence would hurt just as much. It didn't make sense and it was terrifying, especially since Asami was so used to being in control of her feelings.

She didn't know what to do about this. She felt like she would burst.

But there was an opportunity here, she knew. She just needed to build up the courage to take advantage of it.

Korra was so exhausted lately she usually didn't remember their short conversations in the middle of the night when Asami woke her from her nightmares.

"No… no, don't…"

Asami blinked in surprise. She didn't know how long she'd been lying there with Korra, lost in her thoughts, but the Avatar was shifting in her arms, sweat beading on her forehead. Another nightmare.

"Korra, wake up," Asami said firmly, sliding her hand back up Korra's arm and squeezing her shoulder. "Come back, Korra."

Her eyes fluttered open and she took in a sharp breath, every muscle in her body tensing. Asami just held her gaze and waited for the confusion and panic to leave her eyes.

"Two nightmares in a row," Asami murmured, and Korra let out a long breath. "Rough night."

"Sorry," Korra muttered, and Asami rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to apologize?"

Korra just huffed and Asami could tell she was already falling back to sleep.

"Korra," Asami whispered, and Korra's eyes flicked back up to hers. Asami swallowed hard. "I love you."

Korra smiled slowly, her eyelids drooping and her cheeks turning pink.

"Really?"

Asami laughed lightly and nodded. Korra wiggled a bit in place and looked down bashfully.

"Wow," she breathed, grinning. "That's crazy."

"Is it?" Asami teased gently.

"Yeah I mean… you're Asami," Korra sighed, eyes slipping closed. "And I'm just me."

"Just you?" Asami asked fondly. Korra just shrugged and yawned.

Asami stared at Korra for a long moment as she got comfortable in her arms again, snuggling down into the blankets. She finally let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," Asami whispered.

"Okay…" Korra sighed, burying her face in Asami's neck. No matter how many times Korra did it, Asami's breath always caught in her chest at the action. "And I'm definitely falling for you so please don't stop loving me."

Asami froze. She looked down at Korra, wide eyed, but the Avatar was already asleep again.

She wrapped her arms even tighter around Korra and buried her face in her hair, waiting until Korra's breath fully evened out before she let herself cry.

Judging by Korra's embarrassed blush when she woke up in Asami's arms and her utterly exhausted and somewhat grumpy demeanor throughout breakfast, Korra definitely didn't remember their conversation the next day.

But that was okay. Asami could wait. Because Korra was falling for her. She'd said so herself.

It was more than three years before Korra told Asami she loved her for the first time.

It was worth the wait.


End file.
